onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiidan Imperial Guard
is the Taiidan Emperors chosen and select few of the old Taiidan Empire. They were chosen by their strength, loyalty to the Empire, and their combat effectiveness. These soldiers were the most feared during the Taiidan Empires reign as wherever they were the Taiidan Emperor was present or would be present. They were feared enough that entire masses would bow to them out of fear. As it was well known a single Imperial Guard was capable of killing the masses. Training The Taiidan Imperial Guard were more than capable of standing up to entire units of soldiers as they were trained to be the best. They thought themselves invincible but even if they were dying they would still fight to the end and not care about there comrades death, only the Emperor mattered. History The Taiidan Emperor would select his guard and once selected his family would forever be protected and were considered above the law. Their sons would also become Guards by default though they may not see the Emperors face they would protect his palaces and his wife. These soldiers were also the only person who would see his face at all, and when the Emperor was captured and thought to be killed. All of the Taiidan Imperial Guard committed suicide as they failed their Emperor. The galaxy celebrated in thier deaths, but their children would done the armor of the Imperial Guard at times to inspire fear of the Guards return. Though they never did return their armor inspires fear to this day. And when they assaulted Crystillia some of the desendants wore this armor and the enemy didn't understand the armor, but they understood thier fighting capabilities as their descendants continued to train themselves in the honor of fighting as a Guard. They are considered Super Soldiers of their day, but they could inspire fear like no other could. They only need to walk outside and people would bow and dare not lift their head till he walked past them. Sub Groups Palace Guards Just because they do not meet the Emperor or see his face doesn't make them less dangerous. it just means that they are the children of the selected few and follow the tradtions of their fathers. They guard thier palaces and the like. When they were seen they were known for thier statue like appearance and it was impossible to make the flintch as they were wearing armor. Those who touched them would soon learn the terrible mistake it was to do so. The Guards that didn't see the Emperor were known as the Tetri-juuk or the Children of Demons, as this isn't a term that was easily translated for those who couldn't speak, and it was a much longer translation that is a paragraph long. These guards were not to be underestimated in their fighting prowess. Archons Guards These warriors were chosen by the Archon from the Tetri-juuk to protect him. They were given a face, by not having to wear a large mask and they would protect him while he slept. They were also seen on the battlefield as warriors of terror as they would enter the battlefield with the Archon and wouldn't hesitate to kill their enemies and sacrifice themselves. They reported to the Archon but the Emperor could demand them to follow his orders. The Archon Guards were known as the Archon-tetri or the Archons Children of Demons. After the Sorghelli Invasion After the Sorghelli invasion this group resurfaced as the desendants saw it time to done their traditional armor to protect thier good name and was seen outside Taiidan structures protecting them. Rathal turned out a little shocked to see these soldiers. Category:Taiidan Empire Category:Super Soldiers